Story: Torn Apart
Torn Apart is a new story by SilverCyberlink and it is the (sort of) sequel to earlier work System Overload. It is about the scrapping of the Toys, the repair of the old models, and the reopening of the pizzeria, leading into both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights For the Withered. It is going to be considerably longer than it's precursor. Chapter 1: See the Light Again Things were going good. Great, actually. The children were happy, the staff were taking good care of us, even the night guard was patient with our tricks. Then the Mangle just had to go and ruin everything. It was one afternoon, during the last birthday party. The restaurant was going to be closed down, but we had a small chance of saving ourselves. Jeremy Fitzgerald was watching the children, and Mangle went and bit him. Very hard, in fact. All of a sudden, the children ran out, the staff interfered, and we were thrown into a tiny box, never to see the light of day ever again. I had been heavily damaged, and now, I saw the faintest glimmer of freedom as the door opened. Someone walked in and looked at us regretfully. I could hardly see him, but he didn't look a day over eighteen. He leaned down towards me and began speaking. "Look at you there. My brother told me about you, when he went to Freddy's, just before they closed. It was the day of the Bite. It has been nearly two years since you four were abandoned, but I have come to save you. Wilfred would have wanted me to...". I sat up creakily, observing my right arm, which still was covered in some brown plating, despite the fact my limb was twisted and broken, wires protruding outwards. For the first time in months and months of rejection, I fully opened my shattered blue eyes. The young man in front of me had black hair, covering his head very neatly. He appeared to have brown eyes, although I couldn't tell for sure in the dim light level. He was wearing a grey jacket, with a hood pulled down to cover the back of his neck. He then turned to where Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were lying discarded, and he picked them up, grunting due to the weight of the plastic animatronics. Walking out of the door, the young man later returned to take Balloon Boy and I away as well too. Where he was taking us, I could only guess. Chapter 2: The Older Ones He must have carried us for many minutes by this stage. All of a sudden, I was placed with a loud thud to the ground, and a single dim lightbulb flickered into action, revealing a room filled with spare parts, as well as our predecessors, even more damaged than us. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the floor had many loose or even missing tiles. I could just make out the shapes of Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Balloon Boy in the far corner. I stood up, joints creaking and rattling, and I then noticed how truly damaged the older ones were. Freddy was probably in the best condition, but even then, he was slightly torn from major wear and tear. His jaw had been opened a bit too wide, showing his endoskeleton teeth. On the other hand, Bonnie was missing his entire face. His ominous red endoskeleton eyes glowed from within the dark space, and his arm was stretched towards us, as if trying to grab onto us. Chica was missing both arms, a mess of wires coming out of the metal yellow stumps where they used to be. Her entire jaw seemed to be opened to its maximum, internal structure clearly showing out of this scary...thing. Foxy was also in the room, as I was told by the various engineers crowded around, but I couldn't see him from this angle. All of a sudden, one of them activated us Toys and then stood a few metres away, facing us all. "Well, it looks like you lot are getting repairs first, so let's get to work!" he exclaimed energetically as the rustle of spear suits being dragged around, the clinking of tools and the squeaking of rusty joints began, filling the room with a sound of work. As my eyes started malfunctioning, I took a look at Toy Bonnie, who appeared to be getting fixed first. One of the men, carrying a teal leg from a box, started attaching it to a hole in his body, where his right leg used to be. More men gave him a new arm. More coming soon. Category:Stories Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas